fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Weatherbee
Royal Weatherbee (ロイヤル ウエザービー, Roiyaru Uezaabii) is a seasoned professional boxer whose power led him to countless victories and became the 923rd GIFL Champion during his days in the Grand Immortal Circuit. Known for his incredible defensive power, Royal would force his opponents to tire out and then capitalize on their weakened state to punish them in battle. He was able to hold his title for two years and eventually retired to form his own gym, Weatherbee Boxing Gym, where his strict and often physically abusive training is able to produce strong combatants for Martius. One such combatant is Ran D. Brand, whom he considers his second strongest student under himself. He considers himself a mentor to Ran D. but Royal doesn't hesitate in showing his superiority. Cruel, arrogant and deceptive, Royal has been the target of legal inquiries regarding cheating in the GIFL, forcing his retirement. These claims have never been proven, but his reputation was tarnished and is reflected on to Ran D. Brand, whose often the victim of verbal abuse regarding his mentor's past activities. Appearance Royal Weatherbee is a towering individual with a large muscular frame, especially his upper torso. Standing over 7 feet tall and weighing nearly 300lbs of solid muscle, Royal can be extremely intimidating to those around him, something which he revels in doing. He dresses himself in a similar manner to a 20th Century Englishman (if we were to compare to anything in the real world). He is a man with a tanned complexion, short trimmed black hair that sweeps to one side and large curl over the left side of his forehead. The sides of his head are completely shaved clean, leaving only the patch of hair covering most of the top of his square shaped head. He has a flat nose, no doubt from the years of boxing and close combat, rigid features and striking blue eyes that contrast with his complexion. He as a thin black trimmed mustache that curls up at the ends that rounds out his facial features. As for his build, his upper body is slightly larger in proportion to the rest of him, especially his chest, shoulders and arms, with his neck thicker than those with a leaner build. His body slims the further down, with his waist line and legs seeming more proportionate. Covering his large muscles, Royal prefers to wear formal wear even in matches. His uniforms consists of matching slacks, suspenders and bow, and worn with a light colored shirt and comfortable shoes. He does not appear to wear a typical boxing uniform like Ran D. Brand, but this may because he's retired from matches and now resides as an entrepreneur instead. When at social events, he wears various colored long coats that go with whatever his uniform is at the time. When he does battles, the only difference between his regular attire and his battle attire is very subtle. He removes his coat, rolls up his sleeves to the elbow and puts on a pair of blue boxing gloves. When using his Gear, Blaze Rush, his boxing gloves change to a red color. Personality Cruel and arrogant, Royal Weatherbee is a man whose only concerned with fame and fortune, and cares very little in the well-being of others. When he fought in the GIFL, he was known to be callous and egotistical, presenting himself with an air of superiority wherever he went. He taunted his opponents, mainly to exploit the powers of his Gear, but also to state his disrespect for them and how little they were worth. In the GIFL, there are two types of fighters that fans and members of the audience gravitate towards: Faces and Heels. Faces are fan favorites, usually considered good, play by the rules, fight with mutual respect and appreciate the fans. Heels are considered the bad guys, who fight dirty, disrespect their opponents and the crowd around them. Royal fits into the category of heel, and his cruelty is only matched by his skill in combat. He's brutal in battle, inflicting maximum damage with each punch, and has on more than one occasion been reprimanded for continuing to attack an opponent after the match was over, forcing Marshals to jump in to the arena to hold him back. He revels in the prospect of punishing his foes, not just beating them. He wants to make their loss a spectacle, going above what's necessary to defeat simply because he enjoys subjecting them to pain. Royal is quite dishonorable at times, using dirty tactics to distract or disorient his opponents, such as feigning defeat or that he is going to give up as to lower an opponent's guard. And then strike when they are prepared to the end the match. Other tactics include throwing dirt in an opponent's eyes or striking in a manner. While not entirely illegal, its often looked down at if employed. When faced with the prospect of losing, Royal is known to become extremely angry, lashing out violently towards his opponent as a sense of panic sets in. In fact, he'll begin exhibiting cowardice as he tries to withdraw from the battle. This side is seldom seen since he remains confident and dominant in most matches. When he retired his belt, Royal opened his own boxing gym in Martius, where his cruelty and sadism was transferred into the method he teaches his students. Each and every one of his students are subjected to both verbal and physical abuse for the express purpose of culling the weak from the strong. Though his treatment of the strong is still somewhat deplorable. But his methods produce very strong combatants for the city, so his transgressions are often overlooked. Despite his self-proclamation of being the greatest boxer of BattleScar, he secretly feels threatened by Ran D. Brand and his progress. This is why he directs most of his hostility towards him, more than others. Relationships Rivals Ran D. Brand History Work in Progress. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:Former GIFL Champion Category:A-Class Ranking Category:Level 5 Drive Category:Male Category:Gear User